Confession
by Browneyedmami
Summary: Ryotaru confesses to Hino


I had been bandaging her injured knee when I told her there was something I had to tell her. She asked if it was about music, and I told her no. She had seemed so confused at the time as she cocked her head to the side, her pigtails swaying with the movement. I had even let my rival know that I was in love with her. Ok, maybe I didn't tell him I _loved_ her, but he knew of my feelings towards her. I know he loves her as well and that they have gotten close with his tutoring her, but I'm hoping that she will choose me.

I told her that I would tell her after the concert, and here we are today. I played my piece pretty well considering the bundle of nerves I had been. I received many compliments and felt pleased. Everyone else played quite well, but that's not to say I didn't expect it.

A small reception is being held in the courtyard with food, music and just overall a good time. I walked out of the academy looking for her, and I saw her standing by one of the trees in her blue satin dress. She looked beautiful. I wanted nothing more than to go over there and kiss her, but I know I can't do that. However, I will confess to her. I have to. No more holding back.

I begin my walk toward her only to be intercepted by several of my classmates and teachers that want to chat. I see her start to walk away and towards…..Tsukimori?!? Shit! I need to move fast!

I tell everyone thank you and bid them goodbye as I go to look for her once more. I see her on the sideline talking with him, and I just know I've lost my chance. I start to walk away, when I hear the sound of tears….more specifically, Hino's tears. I want nothing more than to go and punch out Tsukimori for whatever cruel words he may have said, but right now, she is more important.

I run after her calling her name "Hino! Hino!" I'm much to fast for her to outrun me, so I catch up to her in no time.

"Hino, what's wrong? What happened? Is everything alright?" I ask her all in one breath.

"He....he said that….he loves me but he can't be with me because of my level in violin. Told me he's engaged to….Miyaji!" she said stuttering the whole way. I enclose her in my arms and say to her

"Hey now….he's a jerk. I can't believe he would say those things to you."

"But they're true are they not? My level of skill is nowhere near his, and it would put him down right? I knew it was a lost cause" she said while she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Hino, while your level may not be the greatest, this is true, but your music is beautiful and touches people, and that is more important than skill. I'd rather listen to your music any day. You are so kind, always caring for others and that shows through your music. It's one of the reason's I fell in love with you" Although I had every intent of confessing, I hadn't expected it to come out so bluntly, nor did I expect it to come out so soon in the conversation, especially after what she had just told me.

"Eh, Tsuchira-kun….loves…me? But why?" she asks, tears slowing down.

"Because you are beautiful. Because you brought me back to piano. Because your so kind and loving. Because you are always there to pick me up when I am down. Simply because you are you." I say directly to her while holding her face in my hands.

"Tsuchira-kun" she says with a small smile.

"Please call me Ryo" I ask her.

"Ryo-kun" she says with a blush

I kiss her forehead and say

"I love you Hino Kahoko. I want you as my girlfriend, possibly one day my wife if you'll have me. You don't have to give me an answer now, but know that no matter what your choice, I'll always be there for you in whatever way you want me."

She looks at me and says

"I think I love Ryo-kun too, but need time to sort out my feelings. Is this ok?" she asks.

"Of course, take all the time you need. But right now, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" I ask her.

She smiles brightly and accepts my hand. We go to the dance floor and sway in time with the music, happy and content. Everyone around us is staring, but we pay them no mind. Right now it is just us.

She smiles up at me and says my name. I hold her close to me never wanting to let go. I see Len staring from the distance, half way in anger, half in regret. In a way, I want to hurt him for hurting her, but I know that would upset her, and anyway, if it hadn't been for him, I may not have ever had this chance with her.

The night comes to an end, and I walk her home hand in hand. I leave her at her doorstep and bid her good night.

Two weeks go by, and in that time her and I went out on several dates, talking and learning more about each other. I'm walking her home from today's date, when she abruptly stops and says to me

"I love you too Ryo-kun" and kisses me on the cheek.

I blush praying she wont' see, then bring her close to me and say

"You've just made me the happiest man alive"

She giggles and we continue the walk to her house. Yes, I certainly am the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
